Make Me Feel Like a Woman Again
by beatricethebeetle
Summary: Post Season 2 Clarke/Bellamy drunken hook up
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my *FIRST* ever fanfic please be gentle.

She's not sure exactly why it started but she remembers when it started. She was just getting back to a healthy body weight and she was starting to feel like an actual human again. She had returned back from her time away as a shell of the former person she was when she left. When she returned she was bony and paranoid, more animal than human. Certainly nothing about her made her feel like a woman. She had lost her womanly curves and the slight curl in her blonde locked. So after a few months, once she had put back on a few pounds and finally had some hope in her eyes she wasn't surprised to find herself drunk around a camp fire with her friends, who despite their initial distance had almost all forgiven her and welcomed her back with open arms. What was surprising was the way Bellamy Blake's arm was wrapped around her, stroking her back in the long soft strokes.

Despite being incredibly drunk, she was still pretty coherent. After running to the woods for 100th time to pee, giggling and clutching Raven's hand to stay upright Bellamy suggested that she call it a night even though she knew he was as drunk as she was. He walked her back to her tent with a heavy hand on her lower back but refused to make eye contact. As they settled side by side at the front flap of her tent, she finally faced him and took in his scruffy, scarred, beautiful face. She had known that her time away had hurt him but every time she looked at him, actually looked at him, it broke her heart. She had done this to him, aged him, made him cold and untrustworthy.

That night, she couldn't take it anymore. Instead of just saying good night and slipping into her tent where she would sleep maybe a few hours and wake in a pool of sweat and tears, she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside with her. She didn't want to think anymore. She didn't want to just think about touching him. She just wanted a distraction. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

As the flap to her tent fell still she stood in the small space that acted as her sanctuary, staring at Bellamy wondering if she should make a move or not. She could feel her face flush and couldn't meet his eyes, she all of a sudden felt quite stupid. Why had she brought him in here? Why would she assume that he would want anything to do with her? As her anxiety rose she was no longer able to meet his eyes. She could feel tears pricking the backs of her eyes but refused to let herself shed them. She had done enough of that. Just when she was about to push him out of the tent, he reached up and tenderly touched her cheek. His thumb stroking her face as she pushed her chin up, forced her eyes to meet his. He gazed at her with a look so intense she forgot about everything.

She's not sure who made the first move but the next thing she knew her lips were on his. The kiss was rough, all teeth and desire. She could feel the scruff on his face chaffing her pale cheeks and the feeling was delicious. His hands moved from her face down to her legs and hoisted her up by the thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he made two quick strides to her cot. He gently placed her down on her back his body trapped between her legs. He pulled away slightly with a look on his face that indicated to Clarke that maybe he wasn't as drunk as she was, he was thinking too clearly. He shifted his weight around but she kept her ankles hooked around his back not letting him move.

"Look Princess, I think—" "No, don't think not right now", she whined. She pulled his lips back to hers as her hands slipped into the rich dark curls at the nape of his neck. It took all of two seconds for him to kiss her back, his tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth. As his tongue tangled with hers she felt fire in her belly, she needed this, him. Before he could decide to stop again she quickly spun them around, she straddled his waist, her heat resting just above his hard on that was trapped in his pants. She rocked back and forth the friction, despite both of them still being clothed, had her keening with need. As she writhed on his lap his rough hands reached up to the hem of her shirt and slipped underneath it. His calloused hands on her smooth creamy skin felt amazing, giving her goose bumps up and down her arms. When he reached her bra covered breasts she quickly shucked her shirt and before she could reach behind her to pull her bra off, Bellamy beat her to it. Throwing the bra to the floor, Bellamy palmed her ample chest, heavy in his large hands. Of course he had imagined what her boobs had looked like before but to see them now in person was totally different.

He sat up quickly, his hands traveling from her breasts to her face; he paused and looked into her eyes, almost asking, she answered with a kiss that started gentle. He moved from her lips to her ear, down her neck, to her chest, when he reached her boobs she could feel his hot breath and then he finally put his mouth on her. He licked and sucked and then pulled back, blowing on her pink nipple, hardening it even more while his other hand pinched and plucked her other breast. When she finally was able to open her eyes after the initial pleasure she looked down and saw his mouth attached to her, and she felt heat pool in her stomach. She clenched her legs tighter around his waist in an attempt to get some friction. After a several minutes of her writhing in his lap she felt a small orgasm ripple through her that took her by surprise. She grasped at Bellamy's neck and let out a sight that came out more like a moan.

It wasn't until it was over that she opened her eyes to find Bellamy staring at her, his mouth swollen, lips turned up into a smirk "did you just…?" she giggled and blushed and instead of answering reached down and pulled off his shirt. She reached down and kissed his lips, nipped his neck and bit down a little more roughly on to his chest, then began leaving wet kisses down his torso until she got to the tops of his pants. Without glancing up she began to unzip his fly. She felt his hands under her arms lifting her up, and she knew he would try to stop her but instead he looked at her, his pupils so large his eyes were practically black. He pushed her hands out of the way and began to take off his pants. She smiled to herself and reached down and also began taking off her own pants. Once they were both in just their underwear she crawled back on top of him and kissed him lazily his hands roamed her chest and then sunk down to the tops of her underwear. He touched her outside of her panties where he could feel dampness between her legs.

Before he could make a move she shoved him into the mattress and swung her blonde locks around, slinking down his body. She reached his boxers and without a second thought she reached inside and grabbed his cock with her small hands. She palmed him in her hands before she freed him from the confines of his boxers. Without a second thought she wrapped her hand at the base of his cock and wrapped her plump lips around this tip, tasting the salty pre-cum leaking out of him. She felt his hand on the back of her head as he let out a heavy sigh. "Jesus Princess" she grinned at how quickly he was able to shed the steel like façade he always puts on. She let her tongue travel up his shaft following a bulging vein. After a few seconds she was finally able to fit him completely in her mouth sucking and licking. It took all of two minutes between her mouth and her hand cradling his balls he was warning her that if she didn't stop now he would finish in her mouth. Instead of pulling away she swirled her tongue around his tip one more time which triggered his orgasm. She could feel the hot cum spurting down her throat and before she pulled away she licked him clean.

She felt his hands on either side of her face as she pulled her face up to his. He looked absolutely satiated; it made him look his age, a young 23 year old. Not the leader everyone had to see him as. She wiped some cum from the corner of her mouth and willed her blush to go away but before she could get to embarrassed, he pulled her in for a kiss. "Princess, where the hell did you learn how to do that?" She giggled and pulled his mouth back to hers, "You'll never know."

Just as she was about to pull away, he flipped them over, "where do you think you're going?" he said playfully, "you're not going anywhere until I can return the favor." Then without preamble his large hand reached into her panties and gave her a long sensual swipe up her slit. She was already dripping wet. He legs closed around his hand trapping him there. He toyed with her clit, his thumb rubbing back and forth slowly then quickly then back to slow. She moaned and mewed, the heat in her belly growing like a hot coil that needed release. He crouched down closer to her heat and removed his hand causing her to let out a squeak of resentment which made him smirk. He gripped her thighs as he spread them his face settling right above her panties. As his fingers stroked the inside of her thighs he kissed each of her breasts, down her stomach to her belly button, to the top of her panties. Then painfully slowly, he pulled her panties down her creamy white legs, leaving her bare to him. As he tossed her panties to the bedside he looked down at her, gazing at her glistening pussy, her ample chest and then her beautiful face with a crown of blonde hair. "What are you looking at Blake? Get to work!" Clarke fiend confidence but Bellamy didn't miss a beat, "yes ma'am."

With that, he gripped her thighs, hitching them up and then his mouth was on her. His tongue licked her up and down, teasing her clit. She gripped the blanket and let out a breathy sigh. Her hands found the back of his head, his curls gripped in her hand, pushing him closer to her. His hand reached up and without preamble he thrust a finger inside of her. Clarke let out a gasp of pleasure, as he added a second finger his lips latched onto her clit and sucked, between his fingers fucking her and his mouth she felt the tension in her belly finally spill over into a strong orgasm. She let out a broken shriek that sounded a lot to Bellamy like his name as the pleasure flowed over her. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, until her orgasm was complete and her body went limp around him.

He crept up to the top of the bed, lying down next to her and gazed at her with a smile "feel better now Princess?" he asked after they both had caught their breath. She lazily slapped his chest and rolled her eyes, feeling their heaviness. He reached over her to the other side of the bed to his shirt. But before he could put it on she snatched it out of his hand and threw it back on the floor. "No, stay. We're not done here" Bellamy let out a loaded sigh that indicated he was no longer drunk and no longer driven solely by sex but by reason. "Bell, please just don't over think this. I know I'm still a little buzzed but I know that even when I'm sober I want you. Just stay and I can show you how true that is tomorrow morning so you can fuck me with a good conscience."

Bellamy rolled to his side and stared at Clarke for a minute before speaking, "how long exactly, have you wanted this Princess?" "What do you have money on it?" "Not me, but I'm pretty sure the rest of the camp does," he smirked and Clarke gave him a playful shove knowing despite how ridiculous that sounded it was probably true. They fell into a comfortable silence. Bellamy pulled up a blanket covering them both and pulled Clarke to his chest, her back to his front, his arm tucked beneath her breasts. "Well princess, you never answered my question so I guess I'll have to stay until I get the answer out of you." With that Clarke snuggled closer into him and let sleep claim her, not wanting to deal with what tonight would mean to their relationship moving forward, but for now Clarke let sleep claim her.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke woke the next morning to soft strokes on her back that ran down from her neck along her spine swooped past her shoulder blade and ended softly next to her breast. The action was so simple, yet so intimate given whose hands they were coming from. Bellamy must have noticed her wake and let his hand travel from her breast to her side where he knew she was ticklish which elicited a slight giggle from Clarke. She shook her head knowing instinctively that when she shifted around in his arms he would be smirking. He was. "Morning princess," Bellamy's voice was thick with sleep and his hair was all over the place which made Clarke blush knowing that came from her hands running through the dark locks when his face was between her legs. The memory of last night made her blush from her scalp all the way to the tops of her breasts but also caused her to clench her legs together. Bellamy didn't let the little squirm go unnoticed before Clarke had a chance to respond Bellamy had dipped down and attached his lips to Clarke's, grabbed her ample hip and shifted on top of her hitching her legs up on either side of his legs.

Clarke let out a little squeal at the motion, loving the way Bellamy knew just how to touch her and make her feel like a woman. She had never felt this way with any other boy. She had dated a few guys on the ark, and then of course everyone had known about the complete disaster that was now dubbed as the Flarke disaster by many youngsters in the camp. In Bellamy's arms with his warmth surrounding her, his dark brown eyes staring into hers she couldn't even tell you what planet she was on. All she knew was that she was right where she was supposed to be; in bed with the person who knew her best. She knew that this probably wouldn't last and that he would still be the same old Bellamy who would lose interest soon and that was fine. Clarke couldn't deal with what would happen next. She wanted to just live in the moment.

If being alone all those months had taught her anything it was that planning anything was rarely worth the effort because nothing ever worked the way she planned it and it was best to just live day to day, hour to hour. So instead of wasting anymore time, she reached up and pushed the dark curls out of Bellamy's eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. Bellamy seeing something more going on behind her piercing blue eyes pulled her hands away and pulled back, leaving her ready, plump lips waiting. Of course Bellamy wanted this to happen. Bellamy had wanted this to happen since they had arrived on the ground. There had been many instances where Bellamy, being a young, active and quite unashamed of it horny guy had wanted to throw Clarke over his shoulder, tuck into his tent and have his way with her but the leader side of Bellamy had always won over the caveman side of Bellamy.

Bellamy had to be strategic, thoughtful, democratic everything he did and said had to be well thought out, he was looking out for a large number of people; attempting to keep the peace with the grounders and keep all the delinquents on an even keel all while juggling relations with camp Jaha and the adults who had not made life easier for Bellamy or Clarke. Last night was great, but Bellamy didn't just want to have Clarke when she was drunk and vulnerable. He wanted Clarke to want him any day of the week, sober or drunk. Bellamy wanted Clarke every single second of every single day and in almost every other way, he did have her except in the way that lead to mornings like this – naked in bed. Clarke and Bellamy spent almost every single day together; planning meetings and making executive decisions. Although their duties differed; Bellamy manning the ground logistics; crops, security, building cabins, chopping firewood, whereas Clarke spent her days in the drop ship they had turned into a med bay. They spent any spare time working as a team which meant late nights together and almost every meal being shared so they could quickly converse during that brief period of down time in their busy schedules.

Bellamy knew that Clarke had been through a lot and he didn't want to push her but he couldn't let this happen if he even had a sneaking suspicion she was thinking about anything other than him. All Bellamy wanted was to know that Clarke wanted Bellamy for Bellamy not as a distraction or a replacement. Clarke had a confused look on her face as Bellamy took her small delicate hands in his and let out a sigh. Clarke slightly rolled her eyes knowing Bellamy was, as usual, overthinking this. "Don't roll your eyes Clarke, this is serious." Clarke avoided his intense gave as she reached up and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Clarke knew what Bellamy wanted to talk about. He was never afraid to talk about things openly and with Clarke literally trapped under him she was going to have to talk about her feelings whether she wanted to or not. Clarke let out a sigh that was more of a surrender than a signal of anger and finally met his gaze. "Bellamy look, I am yours. Any time that isn't spent out there with them," she gestured to the flap on her tent, "is spent with you." She gently pokes his chest and he sees her cheek turn a bit pink knowing that talking about her feelings was something she wasn't thrilled about, "and if you think that's just because I enjoy agonizing over every single detail about this camp over and over again then you really need to start rethinking our relationship because I spend time with you because you're not just my friend- you're my partner. I don't want to be anywhere but right here with anyone but you. I know you want me to say to you that nothing will change and that it'll still be us because that's ridiculous.

This changes everything, even though half the camp already thinks we sleep together we'll finally have everything said out loud and that changes things. I don't want to pretend like the past didn't happen but I know in this world we can't really plan for the future so all I can promise you is right in this moment I only want you and if I could wish for anything in the future is that no matter what happens I would be with you but I don't control the future and neither do you. All we have is today. I don't want to live in a world where you don't know that I love you but I can't promise you the world this" she motions to herself "is all I got. That might not be enough for you and that would really suck but what you see is what you— Before Clarke could finish Bellamy had leaned forward and captured her lips with his own.

Clarke, caught off guard, let him slip is tongue into her mouth with a little sigh, "okay, so I'm guessing we're all cool here?," Clarke asked as they came up for air. Bellamy peppered her lips and cheeks with kisses "just so you know, the feeling is mutual Princess." Bellamy murmured against her neck, his stubble scrapping deliciously against her delicate white skin. "There is no place I'd rather be than right here with you Clarke, no matter where I am I will always want to be by your side." The last few words he punctuated with kisses on her chest Clarke let out an affirming sigh, unable to really concentrate on his words as his mouth dipped lower kissing the valley between her breasts before lowering his mouth onto her left breast and sucking on the tight pink bud. Clarke let out a breathy moan as she sought out something to give her some relief from the aching between her legs. As Bellamy felt Clarke struggling for friction he brought his thigh between her legs and she ground down on is as he suckled her breasts. With the newfound pleasure Clarke let her insecurities drift away.

As Bellamy moved his lips back to Clarke's lips she took the distraction as the perfect opportunity to hitch her leg up and over pinning Bellamy to the mattress straddling him with her legs. Bellamy let her dominate; her breasts dangling in his face as she reached into his boxers and gripped his hard length. She pushed his boxers down far enough until his boner was freed and she used both her hands, pumping him. She used her thumb to swipe the pre-cum leaking out of him and rubbed him up and down the feel of him in her hands making her even more wet. Her wetness was leaking out of her onto his chiseled body. With both her hands occupied he was gripping her thighs where they met her hips and his thumb jutted out reaching between her legs to rub her clit, once he reached his destination her hands lost the rhythm she as using and she let out a loud groan. Bellamy used this moment of weakness as an opportunity to flip them over. Bellamy reached under Clarke's knees and pushed her legs up until she wrapped them around his waist and locked her ankles. He reached down and took his hard pulsing member in his hands and moved to her entrance. Just before breaching her glistening pink folds he looked up at the woman beneath him; her halo of blonde hair, atop her beautiful face those piercing blue eyes, her perfect full chest, the soft skin of her stomach that just months before had been stretched thinly across her bones now full of flesh. With one last glance at Clarke, giving her a silent question she answered with a searing kiss as he pushed himself into her.

He went slowly, not wanting to rush the delicious feeling of friction as he filled her. It wasn't until he bottomed out that Clarke took a sharp breath in followed by a breathy moan, the feeling of Bellamy all the way inside her was incredible. After a beat Bellamy had yet to move causing Clarke to buck against him whining "Bellamy, if you're going to do something do it now, you're the one who flipped me over!" Bellamy chuckled with a cheeky smirk on his face and then without preamble pulled out of her and then thrust back causing Clarke to shudder with pleasure, "of course you'd be bossy in bed." "Just shut up and fuck me Bellamy!" Bellamy smirked thrust into her again making her a promise, "believe me Princess, when I'm done with you, you won't be to walk straight for a week" The comment on top of a particularly well aimed thrust that brushed that spot inside Clarke made the coil in her belly tighter begging for release.

Her whole body shook from the pleasure as she moaned and mewed as Bellamy fucked her. His grip on her hips was sure to leave bruises. She could feel her orgasm building in her and Bellamy felt her body start to tense around his cock. He felt his own orgasm building up and started to slam into her in a deliciously rough way with no rhyme or reason. Clarke pulled him down for one more kiss as Bellamy found her clit with his thumb and moved it in circles until Clarke came undone beneath him. She shook and moaned as Bellamy continued his assault on her pussy, thrashing on top desperate to find his own peak. Then Clarke exploded, her orgasm ripped through her body, her pussy clenching around Bellamy's cock pulling him over the edge with her. He gave a final wild thrust into her before spurting his hot cum into her as they together rode out their orgasms. Until Bellamy collapsed onto Clarke's chest both of them covered in sweat and completely sated.

As they caught their breath Bellamy slowly pulled of Clarke which caused her to let out a squeak of resentment that made Bellamy smirk. Bellamy fell onto his back and pulled Clarke on top of his chest, where she easily rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat fall back to normal. "I'm not sure if you forgot or maybe you didn't hear me earlier," Clarke murmured playfully, "but I did tell you earlier that I loved you." Her index finger drawing little patterns on his chest. "oh I heard you Princess, and I just demonstrated one of the ways I express my love, but just in case that was lost on you, I love you Clarke Griffin." His grip on her tightened and she felt his lips drop into her hair as they both drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I'm so immature I laughed out loud when I wrote "boner" up there


End file.
